scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The No-Face Zombie Chase Case
The No-Face Zombie Chase Case is the eighth episode of The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour, later repackaged as the eighth episode of the first season of The Scooby-Doo Show. Premise While eating dinner, Scooby witnesses a burglary. A valuable coin was stolen by a No-Face Zombie. As they follow the zombie to the Dilly Dally Dolly Co. toy factory, they encounter a gorilla who might also be part of the robbery. Synopsis The gang are having dinner in a sandwich shop; nextdoor, a strange zombie-like figure with no face in a pink cloak is robbing a coin store. Scooby witnesses this and tells the gang. The gang talks to the police about what Scooby saw, but the lieutenant is skeptical. The coin shop owner claims that the burglar stole the Golden Galleon, a supposedly cursed valuable. So Mystery Inc. gets to work and begins following the no-face zombie. They follow him to the Dilly Dally Toy Factory. They are greeted by a night watchman who scolds them and tells them to leave. So they set up a plan to be catapulted up to the second-story window. Fred, Shaggy and Scooby get in, but a car pulls up, forcing Velma and Daphne to hide in a crate. But a man driving a forklift carries the crate into a garage, Velma and Daphne become trapped in the crate. Fred, Scooby and Shaggy rush to their rescue and free them. The gang begins searching around the toy factory, eventually running into the owners of the factory, Mr. Dilly and Mr. Dally. The gang tells them their story and Mr. Dilly and Mr. Dally tell the kids to stay in the office, while they go look for this zombie. Mr. Dilly and the watchman begin searching and Mr. Dally is grabbed by the No-Face Zombie. Inside the office, Velma finds a magazine with three pages torn out, their first clue. Then, the No-Face Zombie attacks Scooby and the gang, but they manage to swipe the Golden Galleon and flee from the zombie. When they make a run for it, they discover another villain-a giant gorilla is now after the gang! Scooby and Shaggy run into the cafeteria and have a run-in with the popcorn machine. After they've lost the goons, they phone the police and he tells them they will have to wait there to wait for the lieutenant to arrive. The gorilla and the zombie make an appearance again and chases them all. In the process, the zombie swipes the galleon. They are chased around some more, and finally the lose the zombie again. Scooby and Shaggy go into town to the newstand, and buy a copy of that magazine that Velma found, to see which pages were torn out. But the gorilla appears and chases them back to the factory. Meanwhile, Velma, Fred and Daphne manage to steal the coin back from the zombie. The lieutenant, Scooby and Shaggy arrive at the factory and run into Fred and the girls. But the zombie appears and takes the golden galleon again. After a short chase, they crash into the zombie and discover the No-face Zombie was a computerized robot. The gorilla appears and swipes the coin, and tries to make a getaway, but Shaggy and Scooby act fast and trap him. The gorilla is unmasked as Mr. Dilly. He read about the coin article in that magazine and programmed that robot to steal the coin because it was worth a million dollars. Then when the gang was onto him, he made up the Gorilla to scare them off. But Mystery Inc. solved another one and Dilly was arrested soon after. Cast and characters Villains * No-Face Zombie * Gorilla/Mr. Dilly Suspects Culprits Locations * Main St. Coin Shop * Dilly Dally Dolly Co. Notes/trivia * TBA Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * TBA Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Scooby fell into a toy duplicating machine so the Scooby copies are merely toys. If that's the case, how can they eat anything? Home media * The Scooby-Doo!/Dynomutt Hour: The Complete Series DVD set released March 7, 2006. * 'Scooby Doo '''VHS 1987. Quotes Category:The Scooby-Doo Show season 1 episodes